


Double Date

by MadamPoptart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Double Date, Fluff, M/M, cute af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPoptart/pseuds/MadamPoptart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek and Scissac go on a double date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date

"But Deerrreekkk" Stiles whined and the Alpha just rolled his eyes, huffing.

"No Stiles, I refuse" Derek replied firmly. Stiles then started poking Derek's cheek while squinting.

"It will be fun"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"But-"

"No"

"Der-"

"No"

"OH MY GOD" Stiles threw his arms up in defeat. Derek just kept on reading his book, Stiles just started pouting. "It's one night. We've hung out with them before but we are both couples now" Derek looked up from his book at his mate. Derek leaned in and whispered

"No" Stiles threw himself back on the couch and huffed out a breath of anger.

"Don't be such a sourwolf" Stiles muttered and Derek looked at his mate with eyebrows arched. "We don't have to go anywhere we can just hang out here" Stiles reasoned, Derek just started at him eyebrows arched. "I barely get to see Scott because he is always with Isaac and then I feel like a 3rd wheel but then when Isaac and him aren't together we always have something planned-" Thus forth Stiles started to ramble about not seeing Scott enough. Derek sighed and gave in.

"God Dammit Stiles Fine" Derek said irritation in his voice. A huge grin spread across Stiles face, and Derek couldn't help but smile himself. Stiles grabbed Derek's face and kissed his passionately. After they broke for breath, Stiles rested their foreheads together

"Thank you sourwolf" Stiles whispered sweetly. Derek smiled as long as his mate was happy he'd be happy even if he really didn't want to do it. After kissing Derek for a while Stiles called Scott and told him that Derek had agreed.

(Going to Scott and Isaac)

Scott just got off the phone with Stiles, and now went to tell Isaac that they were in fact going on a double date with Stiles and Derek. Isaac was lying on Scott's bed reading 'The Hunger Games'. He looked up when Scott came in, radiating excitement. Scott laid down next to his mate, and kissed his lips. Isaac blushed and gave a shy smile.

"Stiles got Derek to agree" Scott whispered against Isaac's lips. Isaac gave a little chuckle.

"If anyone can get Derek to do anything its Stiles" Isaac said with a small smile. Scott smiled and nodded. Then the doorbell rang ruining their moment. Scott sighed but got up and went downstairs to answer the door. Scott opened the door to find Alison standing in the doorway.

"Alison what are you doing here?" Scott questioned, Isaac started towards the stairs to see who it was only to find Alison Argent.

"Scott I want to get back together, I've had time to think it over and I miss and love you" She pleaded with smile on her face. Scott frowned and Isaac came down to the bottom on the stairs.

"Alison I don't want to get back together" Scott said without hesitation, making Isaac smile. Alison's face fell.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I fell in love with someone else and they aren't always trying to kill me and my pack."

"Who?" Alison asked, tears in her eyes. Scott looked over his shoulder at Isaac. Scott smiled at him and turned back to Alison that had put two and two together.

"Isaac?" Her voice didn't ring sadness it rang anger. Scott blocked her view of Isaac suddenly feeling very protective.

"Yes" Scott replied

***Later that Night***

Stiles and Derek drove up to the McCall house in Derek's Camero. Derek parked and sighed looking at his mate who was grinning ear to ear. Stiles was wearing a red hoodie and tight dark jeans and red shoes. Derek was wearing his leather jacket and black everything. Scott and Isaac emerged from the house, both with stupid grins. They got in and drove off to the damn Carnival Stiles had bought tickets for.

(Derek's POV)

'Why did I agree to this?' I thought as Stiles pulled me onto the damn Ferris wheel.

"Don't be such a sourwolf" Stiles exclaimed as we got in the little cart. I rolled my eyes and Stiles frowned. 'Oh right because my mate'

"If you tried to have fun then you would" Stiles insisted, I huffed.

"Yea Derek have fun" Scott mocked and Isaac laughed. I growled at Scott and Isaac flashing my eyes. Isaac bowed his head and Scott did the same. Stiles just smirked at me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. Nothing worked with Stiles he just ignores it and thinks I look "adorable". I'm not adorable I'm manly as hell. I hate carnivals, my mother loved them. She'd take us to one every year that it came. At the top on the Ferris wheel all of us would howl at the moon, not in wolf form of course. I sighed and looked at my mate who was staring at me with concern, while Scott and Isaac whispered sweet nothings to each other.

"Why are you being a sourwolf?" Stiles quirked his eyebrows at me and I sighed at the stupid nickname

"I'm not being a sourwolf and stop calling me that  _Genim_ " I smirked and Stiles gasped. Then his eyes narrowed at me.

"I told you never to call me that"

"But you call me sourwolf"

"But you like it"

"No I don't"

"You secretly like it"

"No"

"Yes, that's what you do, you pretend you don't like something when you really do" I huffed and rolled my eyes. "Like you said you didn't like me when you actually were in love with me" Stiles wiggled his eyebrows and smiled at me. My lips twitched and Stiles saw that. That boy is to damn observant.

"Yes you know I'm right" Stiles teased

"Shut up" I growled and kissed him. It was more like a peck and not a full on make out like Scott and Isaac were doing.

"Really guys" Stiles said and Isaac jumped but Scott just looked smug as hell. The little shit.

After going through all these stupid games we went to go grab food from a nearby diner. Stiles had to have curly fries and a milkshake.

"OH MY GOD" Stiles moan as he ate his curly fires. I just rolled my eyes but still smiled.

"Stiles don't be so loud" Scott laughed and stole a fry from Isaac that tried but fail to smack his hand.

"Hey that's my fries" Isaac said with a mouthful of fries and a puppy dog look. Scott just grinned at Isaac and kissed him.

(Nobody's POV)

"So what happed with Alison this morning?" Stiles asked and both Scott and Isaac looked at each other.

"She wanted to get back together and I told I had fallen for someone else" Scott said and locked eyes with blushing Isaac.

"Dude was she like pissed or what?" Stiles pressed

"Yea she tried to shoot me" Isaac replied with a horrified looked. Scott clenched his fist and Isaac set his hand on Scotts. Scott relaxed and held Isaacs hand.

"What happened?" Stiles said in between mouthfuls of curly fries. Derek chuckled.

"I caught the arrow and told her to leave" Scott replied angrily

"And did she leave?!" Stiles asked anxious

"Yea" Isaac replied this time. Stiles threw his hands up in the air

"Wow guys really descriptive" Stiles slumped back into his seat and pouted. Derek actually laughed and took hold of his hands. They all ended up laughing at Stiles who was still pouting. Derek kissed Stiles and he just cracked into a grin with everybody else. After they finished their food they were walking down the street and Stiles spotted coffee.

"Let's go get Starbucks!" Stiles exclaimed and dragged Derek over to the coffee shop, Isaac and Scott in toe.

"I'll have a double expre-" Stiles started but was cut off by Derek "Give him a hot chocolate, you are not getting caffeine" Derek said and let Scott and Isaac get their coffee before paying. Stiles pouted all the way in till, Derek took his hand and they walked to the street towards the car.

"Fine but you have to take a picture all of us!" Stiles demanded now a smirk on his face. Derek sighed

"Do I have a choice" Derek asked

"Nope" Stiles replied already pulling out his phone.

"Fine" Derek gave up and Stiles held his phone to get all of them.

*Snap*

"Oh this is so my new screen saver" Stiles exclaimed and kissed Derek. 'So maybe a double date isn't so bad after all' Derek thought and kissed his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story from my fanfiction account. I thought i'd upload it here as well so.


End file.
